PREY
by Farenheit July
Summary: Pembunuhan aneh dan sadis menambah rumor aneh di Konoha Gakuen 3. Naruto bocah yatim piatu yang dijadikan sebagai mangsa oleh mahkluk aneh bermata oniks. Pemangsa tidak akan melepaskan buruan nya/"aku bukan orang yang berbelas kasih Naruto"/. ItaNaru, YAOI, M, Chap 3 reupload
1. Chapter 1

**PREY**

Pairing: ItaNaru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Farenheit July

Rate: M (udah pasti gak usah ditanya)

Genre: Romance,Supranatural,sedikit gore,YAOI

Warning: asal tau saja character disini sudah dipastikan OOC, sedikit gore, BL,Yaoi, dan saya sudah tulis ini Yaoi jadi bagi yang benci Yaoi atau tidak suka cerita ini DILARANG FLAME ATAU REVIEW kalau masih tetap mem-flame jangan salahkan saya jika saya memanggil anda BAKA!

Saya tidak suka jika ada seorang anti Yaoi yang menjelek-jelekan Yaoi! Aku suka Yaoi,problem?

Hahaha sorry kalau bahasa ku terlalu kasar :D

**==== Happy reading Minna-san ====**

Sumarry: Pembunuhan aneh dan sadis menambah rumor aneh di Konoha Gakuen 3. Naruto bocah yatim piatu yang dijadikan sebagai mangsa oleh mahkluk aneh bermata oniks.

.

.

Sendiri. Kau pernah rasakan bagaimana rasanya sendirian? Merasa seakan dunia menghimpitmu hingga kau sesak dan ingin berlari keluar dari segalanya. Tidak memiliki keluarga bahkan teman akan membuatmu terpuruk dalam ketakutan tak berdasar. Hal ini pun berlaku bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto. Anak lelaki berumur 16 tahun yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua karena keduanya telah pergi disebabkan sebuah insiden kebakaran.

Kedua kaki Naruto melangkah pelan memasuki kelas nya yang sudah terdengar agak ramai. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia kenakan. Sedikit menarik nafas, siswa 16 tahun dengan perawakan kecil dan berambut pirang itu mengatupkan tangannya didepan dada dan membacakan sedikit doa agar hidupnya hari ini jauh lebih baik. Yah semoga

'_Kami-sama. Semoga hari ini berjalan baik. Aku ingin selamat menjalani hidupku. Amin' _batin Naruto memanjatkan doa yang sudah beratus kali ia panjatkan semenjak ia memasuki masa sekolah menengah pertama.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas miliknya sedetik kemudian ia membuka pintu geser kelas.

"Oha—ohayou minna-san" sapa Naruto pelan terdengar gugup padahal ini bukan kali pertama Naruto memasuki kelas ini. Bukankah sudah 6 bulan Naruto memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas dan berada dikelas ini.

Seluruh kelas seolah tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto,mereka sibuk dengan pembicaraan masing-masing. Dengan langkah yang pelan Naruto memasuki kelas dan beranjak menuju meja nya.

"Ohayou mo Naruto" suara sapaan balik membuat wajah sedih Naruto sedikit berubah menjadi ceria.

Seorang siswa berambut merah marun tengah duduk diatas meja didepan meja Naruto dengan kedua tangan nya sebagai penyanggah tubuh.

"Gaara-san" ucap Naruto senang karena hanya sang ketua kelas lah yang selalu memberi nya sapaan balik.

Gaara adalah salah satu dari anak penyumbang dana terbesar untuk yayasan sekolah Konoha Gakuen 3 ini. Selain itu Gaara cukup disegani karena sikap pemimpinnya yang hebat.

"Bagaimana hari mu Naruto?" tanya Gaara santai,beberapa murid lain menatap tidak suka kepada Naruto yang dekat dengan sang ketua kelas. Hampir seluruh siswa disini jatuh hati pada kebaikan dan tampang sang ketua kelas 1-A itu.

Konoha Gakuen 3 ini merupakan sekolah khusus putra.

Naruto dan Gaara berbincang asik hingga bel memisahkan kedekatan keduanya. Gaara duduk tepat didepan Naruto. Disekolah ini setiap anak memiliki meja dan kursinya masing-masing dan setiap kelas dihuni paling banyak oleh 22 siswa.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Naruto bergegas membereskan bukunya karena jika tidak ia akan berada dalam masalah.

**GREK**

_Oh shit!_ Naruto mengumpat ketika pintu kelasnya terbuka dan menampakan gerombolan senpainya yang tengah menatap garang.

**GREB**

Seorang dari senpai itu menarik keras kerah seragam yang dikenakan Naruto hingga kaki Naruto terlihat melayang diudara.

"Sudah kami bilang jangan dekati Gaara!" geram senpainya marah, Naruto meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"A-aku tidak mendekati Gaara" bantah Naruto, tangan nya bergetar takut.

Senpai itu lantas menariknya keras. Naruto terseret dengan paksa,dibelakangnya sang beberapa senpai lainnya mengikuti.

'_Kami-sama tolong aku'_ batin Naruto mulai ketakutan kembali. Ia berusaha menarik dirinya berlawanan arah dengan yang dilakukan senpainya namun senpai yang berada dibelakangnya mendorongnya kedepan mengikuti arah yang mereka inginkan.

**BRUK**

Naruto tersungkur membentur lantai yang dingin. Ia kini berada diatap sekolah.

"Ayo lah cepat selesaikan ini" salah satu kakak kelas Naruto itu berdecak kesal. Mendengar decakan temannya, dua orang dari kelima senpai itu lantas menangkap Naruto. Satu orang memegang kuat kedua tangan Naruto dan satu orang lagi menangkap kedua kaki Naruto.

"Dengar bocah malang. Sudah berapa kali kami katakan padamu jika Gaara hanya milik kami dan .. KAU! Jangan memonopoli dirinya" ucap senpai itu marah dan menendang kesal perut Naruto.

"Akh" Naruto meringis sakit sedangkan kelima senpainya hanya tertawa geli melihat manusia kutu buku nerd itu meringis. Seluruh sekolah tahu jika Gaara menaruh hati pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto tidak pernah sadar dan selalu bertingkah seperti teman biasa.

Disekolah ini bahkan diam-diam berdiri klub penggemar Gaara. Bagi mereka Gaara adalah type uke idaman dengan wajah manis nan dingin yang membuatnya terkesan misterius. Dan saat ini para senpai yang sedang bersama Naruto adalah para penggemar fanatik Gaara.

"Le-lepas..Aku harus pulang senpai,kepala panti akan mencari ku jika aku belum pulang" pinta Naruto pelan menahan sakit pada perutnya.

"Itu bukan urusan kami" jawab salah satu penggemar Gaara itu dingin.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut ketika dua senpai lain nya bekerja melepaskan pakaian seragam yang ia kenakan. Sedikit meronta kesana kemari namun pada akhirnya kini Naruto telanjang juga hanya bersisa kaus kaki yang masih terpasang bersama sepatunya.

**KLIK**

Mata Naruto melotot ketika ada cahaya terang menyinari sejenak. Sinar blitz mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ma-mau apa senpai?" tanya Naruto takut sadar jika tubuhnya tengah dijadikan objek kamera handphone senpai nya.

"badannya lumayan juga tapi wajah nya tidak bagus. Ck tidak mengairahkan" komentar sang pemotret akan hasil jepretannya. Seorang temannya mendekat dan ikut melihat hasil jepretan itu.

Nampak dalam gambar Naruto yang telanjang dengan dua orang yang memeganginya namun pada bagian wajahnya tertutup poni Naruto yang agak panjang dan kacamata besarnya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau coba lepaskan kacamata jelek nya itu?" saran temannya.

"Coba saja" ucap salah seorang yang memegangi Naruto. Naruto mengeleng kuat.

"Jangan Senpai" ucap Naruto takut.

Satu orang melepaskan kacamata besar milik Naruto. Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur.

"Ah." Ketiga senpai yang tidak memegangi Naruto terpukau sesaat dan tanpa sadar mereka memekik terkejut.

Wajah Naruto yang memerah,mata bundar lebar yang terlihat sayu,jika diperhatikan baik-baik justru wajah Naruto lebih manis ketimbang wajah Gaara.

"Tidak..Tidak..Gaara tetaplah yang terbaik" gumam ketiga nya bersamaan sepertinya mereka berpikiran sama bahwa wajah Naruto jauh lebih baik.

"Le—lepaskan senpai" lagi Naruto memberontak.

"hei bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain dengannya?" saran seorang senpai itu. Keempat yang lain menatap wajah Naruto sesaat kemudian mereka menjilat bibir mereka seolah mereka memang haus akan tubuh Naruto.

Tanpa kata kelima senpai itu bermain dengan tubuh Naruto

Salah seorang menjilati nipple kiri Naruto dan satu orang lain menjilati nipple lain milik Naruto. Dua orang bermain asik disekitar paha dan perut Naruto, menjilati dan memberi kecupan kecil. Satu orang terakhir duduk tepat dibelakang Naruto dan sibuk memberikan kissmark pada leher Naruto.

"nnh.. Lepas sen—senpai" ulang Naruto lagi.

Tubuh Naruto mulai berkeringat merasakan tubuhnya mulai panas. Naruto mengelinjang tidak tenang pada setiap perlakuan yang diberikan oleh senpainya.

Nipple Naruto menegang begitu pula dengan miliknya yang mulai bereaksi atas perlakuan kotor para senpainya.

"Hey siapa yang akan memotret dirinya bodoh" ucap seorang senpai yang tadi sibuk menjilati Nipple kiri Naruto. Keempat lainnya cuek.

"Kamu saja. " jawab lainnya terlalu asik dengan permainan mereka.

Dengan sedikit decakan kesal orang itu mengambil handphone disaku nya dan berdiri untuk memotret Naruto.

"Wah pemandangan yang erotis fufufu" ucap senpai itu saat ia melihat hasil gambar yang baru ia potret.

"Ternyata wajahnya bisa semanis ini" komentarnya lagi.

"Le—pas " pinta Naruto lagi.

"AHK" Naruto menjerit kesakitan dengan wajah yang menatap langit karena entah jari siapa yang kini memasuki lubang dibawah tubuhnya.

'_Gaara tolong aku. Kami-sama hiks'_ batin Naruto yang mulai kembali membatin ketakutan.

Ingin rasanya Naruto memukul wajah para senpainya itu tapi ia tidak akan mampu.

Air mata Naruto menetes dan wajahnya semakin memerah ketika jari dalam tubuhnya bergerak mengerilya kesetiap titik yang mampu digapai oleh jari itu.

**CRASH**

Gerakan para kakak kelas Naruto itu terhenti ketika cairan merah membuncah dan mengenai tubuh mereka . dengan cepat mereka menoleh dan mendapati tubuh teman mereka yang telah tanpa kepala.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan sepasang sayap hitam tengah mencengkram sebuah kepala yang pada bagian potongan leher itu meneteskan cairan merah pekat.

Keempat senpai itu terdiam shock,bahkan mereka bergetar ketakutan.

Orang dengan sayap itu melemparkan potongan kepala itu kesembarang arah.

Dalam pandangan Naruto ia melihat samar-samar bayangan hitam karena keadaan yang mulai menjelang malam Naruto jadi tambah tidak jelas dalam melihat.

"La—Lari!" teriak keempat senpai itu ketakutan. Mereka berebut berdiri dan berlari tunggang langgang mendekati pintu atap.

Naruto mencoba berdiri dan meraba-raba tanah mencari kacamata miliknya. Tapi saat Naruto meraba tanah tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang dengan sendirinya dan berakhir pada pelukan makhluk aneh bersayap itu.

"A-ah" ucap Naruto kaget ketika tubuhnya melayang.

"GRRR.. Mau kemana kalian" terdengar geraman keras. Tepat saat keempat siswa itu hampir menggapai pintu atap muncul seekor rubah besar dengan warna orange terang.

"AKHH...KYAA!" terdengar jeritan keras dan mengilu kan namun Naruto hanya bisa melihat samar bayangan sosok rubah besar tengah menggigit dan mencabik-cabik tubuh keempat senpainya.

Dengan tangan bergetar karena ketakutan mendengarkan jeritan yang keras dan mengerikan Naruto menggapai tangan yang tengah mengendongnya.

"Le—lepas" ucap Naruto takut. Sekalipun jarak Naruto dan makhluk itu hanya sekitar 40 cm tapi Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan mereka" sosok rubah besar itu perlahan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda bersurai ke-orange-an.

"Ayo pergi" ajak sang pemuda yang tengah menggendong Naruto ala bridal.

"Tu—tunggu pergi kemana" tanya Naruto takut,ia mendorong-dorong tubuh pemuda itu keras mencoba melepaskan diri.

Pemuda itu menatap dingin Naruto dan dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu langsung menyambar bibir Naruto. Naruto membelalak. Sang makhluk asing itu menelusupkan lidahnya dalam ciumannya.

"Nghh" Naruto meronta. Beberapa menit berlalu namun pemuda aneh itu tidak kunjung melepaskan ciuman mereka bahkan sekalipun air liur sudah menetes menuruni dagu Naruto.

"Kau ingin membuatnya mati kehabisan nafas Itachi?" suara pemuda bersurai jingga itu membuyarkan pikiran pemuda aneh bersayap hitam itu. Dengan segera sang pemuda bersayap hitam itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Naruto menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ahk" Naruto menjerit terkejut ketika bibir dingin itu menghisap dan mengecup diatas nipplenya menimbulkan tanda kemerahan.

"Ck kalau kau benar-benar ingin..lebih baik lakukan dirumah Itachi" ucap pemuda jingga itu jenuh. Sepasang sayap hitam pun keluar dari punggung sang pemuda bersurai jingga dan ia bersiap mengepakan sayapnya.

"Aku akan mencari mangsa lain"

**PRAK**

Sepasang sayap hitam kelam itu mengepak dan terbang menjauhi atap.

Malam menjelang. Orang yang dipanggil Itachi itu terus menatap wajah memerah Naruto yang bercampur takut.

"_Are you afraid_?" bisik Itachi dingin ditelinga Naruto. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat,bahkan tanpa diucapkan pun kita tahu jika pemuda mungil itu tengah ketakutan.

Itachi memasang seringai nya.

"A—aku ingin pulang" ucap Naruto bergetar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" jawab sosok Itachi datar. Sayap hitamnya mengembang dan mengepak.

==== Farenheit ====

**BRUK**

Tubuh mungil Naruto dilempar keatas sebuah ranjang berukuran queen.

"Aw" ringis Naruto. Naruto menatap sekeliling. Ruangan itu sangat terang membuat matanya silau.

"Nghh" baru saja Naruto hendak turun dari ranjang itu namun tangan besar dan lembut milik Itachi menariknya membuatnya harus berciuman kembali.

Naruto menatap wajah orang yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama miliknya. Mata oniks itu menatap tajam dan dalam. Wajah yang tegas.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika mata Naruto mampu melihat jelas sekelilingnya.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa aku.." ucap Naruto terkejut ketika mata nya dengan jelas mampu menatap sekeliling.

"Ngh" lagi Itachi mencium Naruto. Naruto kembali meronta.

"NGHH!" teriakan Naruto teredam oleh ciuman ketika dua jari milik Itachi langsung menghujam lubangnya.

Naruto menangis merasakan perih ketika lubangnya dipaksa terbuka.

Itachi kembali melepaskan ciumannya.

Tiba-tiba sulur-sulur panjang bergerak dengan sendiri nya menuju tubuh Naruto. Menahan tangan dan kaki Naruto sementara Itachi sibuk mengerilya didengan tubuh Naruto.

"Ah..Nnhh" Naruto melenguh ditengah kesakitannya ketika sebuah sulur bergerak memompa kejantannya bersamaan dengan jari Itachi yang sepertinya telah menemukan titik terdalam Naruto.

Tangan kanan Itachi sibuk memperlebar lubang Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah menyentuh erotis nipple Naruto.

"Nhhn" Naruto melenguh berulang kali.

Itachi menatap wajah Naruto yang sepertinya mulai menikmati permainan nya.

"A—Aku ingin ke—" "AKH" Naruto melenguh keras bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan sperma hasil orgasme nya.

Itachi menarik jarinya keluar dari lubang Naruto. Ia melepaskan celana yang ia kenakan tanpa melepas baju nya.

**SRET**

"AKH" Naruto menjerit terkejut ketika sesuatu berusaha menerobos masuk lubangnya. Naruto menatap Itachi takut.

"Ja—jangan" pinta Naruto ketakutan.

**SRET**

"AKHH" Naruto menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasukinya. Merasakan dindingnya berdenyut kesakitan dan berdenyut menyentuh sesuatu didalam dirinya.

Pemuda bermata oniks itu mencium Naruto dan langsung mengerakan dirinya keluar masuk.

.

.

"Ber—Berhenti kubilang. Kau berhenti bergerak!" ucap Naruto yang tubuh nya terdorong karena orang diatas tubuh nya bergerak menggila sejak tadi. Bahkan Naruto sudah orgasme sebanyak tiga kali dan orang diatasnya belum orgasme sama sekali.

Tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan perih setiap kali milik pria itu menghantam keras lubangnya.

"A—Ahhhh" Naruto melenguh merasakan hangat dan perih ketika pemuda bermata oniks itu menyemburkan cairannya.

Naruto bernafas sedikit lega karena akhirnya pemuda ini orgasme dan permainan tidak seimbang ini akan berakhir.

"Ini belum berakhir Naruto"

Pemuda itu lantas mencabut miliknya dan menidurkan diri diatas ranjang miliknya. Naruto menatap bingung pemuda tampan itu.

Itachi menatap wajah bingung Naruto sekalipun wajah itu bingung namun kesan manis nya tetap ada. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"bukankah ini sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"belum" jawab Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Ahhh!" Naruto menjerit kembali ketika sulur-sulur aneh itu menarik tubuhnya dan membuatnya berdiri tepat diatas milik Itachi yang menegang.

"Ahh!" Naruto terkejut ketika sulur itu menariknya membuatnya terduduk dan membuat lubangnya terisi kembali dengan milik Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai. Sulur itu menggerakan tubuh Naruto naik-turun.

"Ti—tidak hentikan. Tidak lagi" ucap Naruto meracau ketika ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

Itachi tidak peduli. Ia begitu menikmati setiap gerakan Naruto membuatnya nyaman. Itachi menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah,perlahan tangan nya menggapai nipple Naruto. Menyentuhnya. Memelintirnya. Dan menekannya.

Lenguhan Naruto terdengar jelas dan semakin membuat Itachi menyukai pemuda blonde diatas tubuhnya itu.

"Ka-Kau kumohon hentikan" pinta Naruto lagi. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergerak memuaskan Itachi.

"Aku bukan kau. Itachi. Panggil aku" ucap Itachi terpotong-potong karena rasa nikmatnya.

"I-Itachi kumohon hen-hentikan" ucap Naruto lagi.

Itachi menyeringai. "Baiklah"

"Uwaaa" sulur-sulur terlepas. Membuat Naruto terjatuh pada dada bidang Itachi.

**SRET**

Itachi segera membalik tubuh Naruto dan bergerak liar membuat tubuh mungil itu tersentak-sentak.

"Ahhnn"

=== Farenheit ===

Keesokan Harinya terdengar berita heboh mengenai murid-murid yang meninggal diatap Konoha Gakuen 3. Polisi segera melakukan investigasi sedangkan para murid untuk hari ini diliburkan.

"Naruto" gumam Gaara khawatir karena semalam ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto dipanti asuhan tempat Naruto bernaung selama ini tapi hasilnya nihil. Kepala panti mengatakan jika Naruto belum pulang.

Gaara mulai khawatir apalagi kabarnya hewan buas lah yang menyerang kelima murid Konoha Gakuen 3 itu.

Gaara bergegas mencari sosok uke kesayangannya.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai celana jeans hitam. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitam panjangnya.

Ia berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi menuju dapur.

"Kamu belum melepaskan dia Itachi"

Nampak pemuda bersurai jingga yang entah datang dari mana tengah duduk nyaman disofa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Kyuubi" jawab Itachi cuek.

"Kau sadis" ejek Kyuubi.

"hn" jawab Itachi lagi.

"hei berita mengenai tindakan semalam sudah menyebar. Hahaha manusia itu mengira hewan buaslah yang menyerang pemuda-pemuda bodoh itu" Kyuubi tertawa renyah.

"Kau memang hewan buas" tanggap Itachi cuek sambil memasang smirk andalannya.

"A-Apa kau bilang brengsek"

"Ini masih pagi lebih baik kau pergi dari rumahku Kyuubi" ucap Itachi bosan.

"Cih"

Kyuubi mendengus kemudian ia berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan atas tindakan partner nya.

Itachi mengambil sebotol susu dari lemari pendingin kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Didalam kamar terlihat sangat berantakan. Maksudku seseorang yang masih diatas ranjang lah yang berantakan.

Naruto masih terikat oleh sulur-sulur aneh bahkan sulur-sulur itu kini memiliki semacam mulut yang sejak tadi terus menhisap nipple Naruto.

Mulut Naruto tertutup kain hingga semua suara Naruto tidak terdengar.

Itachi berjalan mendekat. Ia menatap Naruto lekat.

"sudah berapa kali kau orgasme Naruto?" tanya Itachi datar. Ia menatap sebuah sulur yang tengah keluar masuk lubang Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Itachi bergerak melepaskan penutup mulut Naruto.

"Ahh..Ita-Itachi hentikan aku le—lelah" pinta Naruto dengan memelas. Sejak semalam dirinya sudah dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Sepertinya Itachi senang sekali menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Cium aku Naruto" ucap Itachi sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada bibinya sendiri. Naruto mengangguk.

Sulur-sulur itu melepaskan Naruto.

"Ahh" ringis Naruto ketika sulur yang berada dalam lubangnya keluar hingga cairan Itachi yang semalam mulai merembes keluar.

"Cium" ucap Itachi lagi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Naruto menggapai kepala Itachi. Menempelkan bibirnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis ia menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepala Naruto.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya dan mendapati Naruto sudah tertidur.

"hn,dasar" gumam Itachi,ia lantas membaringkan Naruto.

Itachi menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Kemudian memberi sedikit kecupan.

"_You're my prey Naruto_"

**TBC atau THE END?**

Holla xD

Faren datang dengan fict baru *tebar bunga* wkwkwk gomen ini fict pelampiasan stress saja

Saya merasa lagi gak mood bikin SasuNaru jadi ganti ke ItaNaru XD

Maaf banget kalau bahasa atau fict faren bikin kesel.. maaf..

Akhir-akhir ini aku lost of control –o-

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

PREY

Pairing: ItaNaru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Farenheit July

Rate: M (udah pasti gak usah ditanya)

Genre: Romance,Supranatural,sedikit gore,YAOI

Warning: asal tau saja character disini sudah dipastikan OOC, sedikit gore, BL,Yaoi, dan saya sudah tulis ini Yaoi jadi bagi yang benci Yaoi atau tidak suka cerita ini DILARANG FLAME ATAU REVIEW kalau masih tetap mem-flame jangan salahkan saya jika saya memanggil anda BAKA!

Saya tidak suka jika ada seorang anti Yaoi yang menjelek-jelekan Yaoi! Aku suka Yaoi,problem?

Hahaha sorry kalau bahasa ku terlalu kasar :D

==== Happy reading Minna-san ====

Sumarry: Pembunuhan aneh dan sadis menambah rumor aneh di Konoha Gakuen 3. Naruto bocah yatim piatu yang dijadikan sebagai mangsa oleh mahkluk aneh bermata oniks.

.

.

.

Mata terpejam perlahan membuka. Menatap lelah sekitar. Sedikit gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda blonde itu menghasilkan ringisan kesakitan pelan.

Tangan kecoklatan Naruto bergerak bergetar menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Bayangan semalam memasuki pemikirannya mengusik perlahan dan membuat sang blonde mengeram kesal.

Kenapa harus dirinya yang berakhir seperti ini?

Ia yang ditinggal sendirian didunia yang fana ini tanpa kedua orang tua yang berharga miliknya. Tinggal dipanti asuhan mendambakan seseorang datang dan mengangkatnya sebagai saudara ataupun anak. Tapi kenapa lagi harus ia yang menderita? Dunia ini saja sudah cukup kejam ditambah dirinya yang memang seorang diri. Bertahan hidup demi sesuatu yang kosong.

Tanpa sadar cairan bening dingin menetes membasahi pipi dan jatuh tepat pada bantal yang Naruto pakai. Tanpa suara bocah blonde itu menangisi apa yang direbut dan hilang dari dirinya.

Deritan pelan pintu terbuka terdengar. Sesosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam agak panjang yang tergerai memasuki ruangan. Wangi mint menguar dari tubuh Itachi. Menenangkan memang tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Wangi mint yang membuatnya muak.

Naruto tidak berbicara tidak pula menoleh. Pemuda bermata oniks itu selangkah demi selangkah semakin mendekat. Menempatkan diri disamping blonde yang tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa.." lirihan pelan sang blonde terdengar serak.

Itachi diam tidak merespon. Ia mengerakkan tangan seputih saljunya menyentuh pipi kecoklatan yang terlihat gembul menggemaskan. Menghapus pelan setiap air yang melewati pipi menggemaskan.

Itachi menatap tubuh polos tak tertutup dari sang blonde diam. Beberapa bercak merah masih tertinggal. Memar-memar pun masih nampak mendominasi kulit kecoklatan siswa Konoha gakuen 3 itu.

"Apa kau ingin makan Naruto?" dingin nya suara Itachi tidak membuat Naruto bergeming dari pemikirannya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Itachi melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan si blonde yang masih terdiam.

"Agh"

Naruto hanya mengerakan sedikit tubuhnya namun ransangan rasa sakit segera menjalar menyebar keseluruh tulang-tulang dan sarafnya.

Perbuatan intim mereka semalam terlalu berlebihan untuk Naruto. Walau Itachi hanya melakukannya selama sejam namun itu belum termasuk dengan sulur-sulur aneh yang ikut andil dalam membuatnya sakit.

'_Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur? Apa kepala panti mencariku?' _batin Naruto memikirkan keadaan dirinya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Akh"

Lelah karena tubuhnya memang tidak bisa digerakan lagi akhirnya si blonde memilih diam dan menidurkan tubuhnya lagi. Tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang kelaparan.

.

.

Diluar kamar Itachi terdiam. Mendengar ringisan yang lagi terdengar. Apa ia telah berlebihan semalam?

Menggeleng pelan Itachi beranjak menuju dapur mencari yang bisa digunakan untuk mengisi perut sang mangsa nya yang ia tawan semalaman.

.

.

Gaara lagi menelpon kepala panti menanyakan teman berkacamata nya yang tidak kunjung menunjukan diri.

Rasa cemas menghampiri pemuda berambut merah marun.

Kabar mengenai hewan buas yang menyerang murid Konoha Gakuen 3 cukup menambah kekhawatiran sang ketua kelas 1-A itu. Bagaimana jika Naruto dimakan hewan buas itu? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto diculik? Pemikiran aneh menyergap Gaara. Membuat pusing.

Gaara mencari kesegala tempat yang biasa dikunjungi si blonde. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Dua jam lagi akan menjelang tengah malam kembali dan Naruto masih belum diketahui kabarnya.

"Tuan muda sebaiknya pulang. Ketua memanggil anda"

Seorang pemuda berpakaian formal menunduk hormat pada Gaara yang tengah terduduk ditaman sambil memegang handphone nya.

Lirikan datar Gaara berikan pada bodyguard yang mengikutinya setiap saat. Gaara memang anak seorang konglomerat hingga tidak heran ia memiliki bodyguard sendiri.

Menghela nafas pelan. Gaara beranjak dari bangku taman. Tanpa berkata Gaara berjalan mendahului bodyguardnya.

Lampu taman yang hanya menyinari beberapa tempat membuat suasana taman yang biasanya ramai itu nampak remang-remang sepi.

Angin dingin berhembus entah dari mana. Bulu kuduk mendadak berdiri.

Sesosok bayangan hitam berdiri diatas lampu taman. Siluet hitam itu menampilkan pemuda dengan sayap.

"A-Apa itu" bodyguard Gaara berdiri tepat dihadapan Gaara. Menjaga tuannya agar tetap selamat. Dengan sigap sang bodyguard mengerahkan senjata api yang berada disakunya menuju bayangan hitam berdiri.

Gaara hanya menatap terkejut. Makhluk itu mulai menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. Menyeringai lebar.

**DOR**

Tembakan meletup. Tangan bodyguard Gaara terlihat gemetar ketika siluet hitam itu menghilang bagai asap saat ia menembakan peluru.

"Payah." Suara dingin terdengar mengejek. Gaara reflek berbalik dan mendapati sebuah wajah tepat berhadapan dengannya. Hidung mereka bahkan bertemu. Nafas orang itu menerpa wajah Gaara. Bau harum apel manis tercium oleh hidung Gaara.

Diam antara terpesona dan terkejut saat melihat sosok bermata merah. Berambut orange. Dan deretan gigi putih yang menyeringai tajam.

"Gaara-sama" bodyguard itu lantas menarik tangan Gaara. Menjauhkan sang tuan dari makhluk yang tidak diketahui identitasnya tersebut.

Kembali terdengar letupan senjata api.

Gaara terdiam terkejut. Makhluk tadi indah tapi yang mengejutkannya adalah kecepatannya menghindar sungguh sangat cepat. Bahkan kecepatan peluru yang ditembak itu pun masih kalah cepat dari gerak makhluk orange itu.

Makhluk bersayap hitam itu perlahan berubah. Bulu-bulu orange menutupi sekujur tubuh ramping sang pemuda. Ekor panjang dengan bulu lembut mengayun diudara.

"Gaara-sama lari!" teriakan sang bodyguard terdengar keras menyadarkan Gaara dari keterkejutan.

"Ru-Rubah" gumam Gaara tidak percaya ketika seekor rubah besar dengan bulu jingga halus berdiri tepat dihadapan bodyguardnya.

Geraman keras terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian sang rubah menggigit leher sang bodyguard. Mengoyang-goyang kepalanya kekanan-kiri membuat tubuh dalam gigitannya ikut bergoyang saking keras kibasan dari sang rubah.

"Akhh!" teriakan pilu sang bodyguard membuat Gaara bergedik. Ia berlari menjauh. Tidak mempedulikan nasib bodyguardnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya lari dari monster yang berwujud rubah itu. Dengan wajah pucat pasi Gaara berlari semampu yang ia bisa dan sejauh mungkin.

.

.

Sang rubah melihat mangsa nya berlari menjauh menyeringai semakin lebar. Ia menghempaskan tubuh yang terkoyak lehernya dan nyaris putus itu kesamping.

Mata sang bodyguard melotot. Tak ada nyawa yang tersisa dari tubuh berlumur darah tersebut hanya pandangan kesakitan yang tersisa.

Rubah orange itu lantas meghentakan ekornya ketubuh tak bernyawa. Membelah tubuh kosong itu menjadi dua. Memporak porandakan isi yang terdapat dalam tubuh itu.

Harum anyir darah membuat sang rubah senang. Menjilat kilas darah yang tercecer ketanah.

Sang rubah merubah sosoknya menjadi pemuda kembali dan menggembangkan sayap nya.

"_let's make a play my prey_" ucap Kyuubi menyeringai.

.

.

Setelah seharian beristirahat Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mampu berdiri. Walau berjalan akan sedikit sulit.

"Aku harus pergi" berulang kali kata itu Naruto ucapkan. Bocah blonde ini melihat kesempatan kabur ketika makhluk tampan bermata oniks itu meninggalkan nya sendirian di mansion. Namun tetap saja bergerak sedikit saja membuat Naruto meringis.

Baru sedikit ia melangkah sakit segera menjalar. Menimbulkan keringat dingin ditubuh kecoklatannya.

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto meraih lemari yang ada dikamar yang ia tempati.

Ia harus bergegas sebelum Itachi kembali.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kemeja putih polos dan segera memakainya. Ukuran kemeja itu terlalu besar hingga menutupi sampai lututnya.

**BRAK**

Pintu kamar terbuka paksa.

Naruto bergedik ngeri. Itachi kembali.

Wajah tampan dengan ekspresi kosong itu menatapnya datar. Sekalipun datar Naruto yakin jika Itachi tengah memendam emosi tertentu.

Yang lebih mengerikan adalah wajah Itachi dipenuhi bercak merah yang sepertinya darah. Terutama bagian sekitar mulutnya. Merah jelas terlihat.

Naruto berjalan mundur tertatih.

"Naruto" suara dingin Itachi menjadi suatu ketakutan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Bau anyir semakin pekat ketika Itachi berjalan mendekat.

"Itachi" ucap Naruto pelan dan takut.

**SRET**

Itachi berada dibelakang Naruto dan segera memeluk tubuh kecil.

Menghirup pelan aroma Naruto.

"Da-darah dimulut mu itu.." Naruto berucap namun tak bisa ia lanjutkan karena takut dengan jawaban yang akan ia dengar. Bukankah kemarin ia melihat pemuda yang bersama Itachi dengan muda membunuh senpai-senpainya jadi mungkin saja Itachi demikian.

**LICK**

Itachi menjilat pelan leher Naruto. Mengecupnya sensual.

"I-Itachi" panggil Naruto pelan dan sedikit terdengar menggoda.

"Kau mau kabur kemana Naruto?" pertanyaan dingin terlontar diantara kegiatan Itachi yang mencium serta menghisap leher Naruto.

"Nggh..A-Aku hanya ingin berpakaian" elak Naruto. Tangan kecoklatan Naruto mendarat ditangan dingin Itachi,melonggarkan dekapan erat pemuda tampan itu.

Itachi berhenti mencium leher Naruto. Ia membalik tubuh blonde itu menghadapnya. Mencium paksa sang blonde.

'_uhng..anyir'_ batin Naruto nyaris muntah merasakan bibir Itachi yang berasa darah.

Melihat Naruto mengernyit tidak senang membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis. Itachi mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang hanya setinggi dadanya agar sejajar.

Tangan kanan Itachi melingkar dipinggul Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kepala Naruto agar tidak menjauh.

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas pundak Itachi.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh.

Tanpa menyudahi ciumannya Itachi membawa tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya itu menuju kamar mandi.

"Ayo mandi" ujar Itachi setelah ia menyudahi ciuman. Tubuh Naruto menegang.

"A-apa maksud 'ayo mandi'mu Itachi?" tanya Naruto bingung dan takut. Apa Itachi akan kembali melakukan 'itu'.

"Hn" jawaban Itachi sangat ambigu membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

**CKLEK**

Mata Naruto membulat ketika ia sadar jika pintu kamar mandi sudah ditutup dan dikunci oleh Itachi.

Pemuda bermata oniks itu menurunkan Naruto dikamar mandi yang luas itu. Meneliti setiap inci pemuda mungil bertampang manis itu dari bawah hingga atas. Rambut pirang agak panjang yang terlihat urakan namun membuat wajah bulat Naruto semakin manis. Bibir yang masih agak bengkak dan merah. Kemeja kebesaran yang nampak pas menggoda.

"Lepaskan kemeja mu" Itachi menitah Naruto datar. Naruto enggan menurut ia terdiam sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada kemeja yang ia pakai.

Perlahan Itachi melepaskan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Kemeja itu berlumur darah. Tangan putih saljunya memutar keran menyiramkan tubuh putih bersih nya dengan air dari shower. Tanpa melepas celana jeans hitamnya Itachi membasuh diri menikmati setiap tetesan air dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Naruto terdiam menatap punggung Itachi yang tengah membasuh diri. Rambut hitam panjang tergerai indah menempel lekat dileher Itachi.

Perlahan samar-samar aroma mint tercium diindra Naruto. Ia terkejut. Itachi bahkan belum membersihkan diri dengan butiran-butiran sabun yang harum tapi entah dari mana harum mint yang khas ini menguar. Memberi kesan tenang bagi setiap yang menciumnya.

Tanpa sadara karena tergoda harum mint Naruto melangkah mendekati Itachi. Mata shapirenya tertutup. Menikmati harum yang mulai merebak kesegala penjuru.

Ekor pandangan Itachi tertuju pada pemuda blonde yang tengah berjalan tertatih kearahnya. Harum tubuhnya memang seperti feromon bagi siapapun yang menciumnya. Ini merupakan salah satu kelebihan yang dimiliki pemuda bermata oniks ini.

**GRAB**

Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto yang mendekat. Kedua kelopak kecoklatan itu terbuka terkejut mengingat dirinya tiba-tiba berada dipelukan makhluk aneh itu.

Tetesan air mengenai tubuh keduanya. Kemeja putih pun terlihat samar. Menampakan puting kemerahan yang menggoda.

Itachi menghisap puting kemerahan itu diluar kemeja Naruto.

"Nghh" Naruto melenguh mendapati dirinya kembali akan disiksa Itachi.

"Ita-Itachi lepas"

Rontaan Naruto tak berarti bagi makhluk seperti Itachi. Ia bisa saja mengoyak kulit Naruto dan melukai tubuh si blonde itu namun ia tidak akan melakukan nya selama Naruto masih bisa menjadi 'mangsa' seksualnya.

Itachi memberi tatapan mematikan pada Naruto. Si blonde bergedik ngeri mendapati tatapan membunuh dari pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

**SRAT SRAT SRAT**

Hanya dengan tatapan nya Itachi mampu merobek seluruh kemeja Naruto. Kekuatan nya kini sedang dalam kondisi puncak apalagi ia baru saja mendapat energi dari tubuh manusia yang baru ia bunuh.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar merasakan energi mematikan Itachi. Energi yang sarat ingin membunuh.

"Tubuhmu atau kematianmu Naruto? Pilih" ucapan dingin Itachi seolah menjadi persetujuan maut bagi Naruto.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Itachi mencium kilas bibir Naruto.

"temui kematianmu atau menjadi mangsa seksualku?" tanya Itachi frontal membuat sang blonde tertegun takut. Pilihan manapun akan sulit.

Itachi menyingkirkan kemeja yang telah terbelah belah dari tubuh Naruto. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam bathup. Rasa dingin menjalar keseluruh permukaan kulit Naruto.

"Aku lebih baik mati dari pada hidup menjadi mangsa mu" Naruto menatap Itachi kesal. Ia sudah tidak ingin merasakan sesuatu yang besar itu memasuki dirinya.

Itachi menyeringai. Ia mencengkram tangan Naruto kuat. Menancapkan kukunya yang memanjang.

"Akh" Naruto meringis merasakan kulit nya ditembus kuku Itachi. Ia menatap Itachi tanpa takut. Ia memang lemah tapi bukan berarti dia bisa dijadikan mangsa seks setiap saat.

"sayangnya aku lebih menyukaimu sebagai mangsa ku"

"Ah..Gaah! lepas!"

Naruto meronta ketika mulut Itachi bergerak menjilati puting kemerahannya dan bergerak terus hingga sampai pada miliknya.

Bergedik ngeri dan geli ketika lidah Itachi menyapu pelan permukaan kulit kejantannya yang semi mengeras.

Itachi melepaskan genggamannya.

**TRAP TRAP**

"Dari mana kau dapatkan borgol ini Itachi?!" tanya Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba kedua tangannya diborgol oleh Itachi.

"Aku ini bisa menciptakan apapun sesukaku Naruto" bisik Itachi diiringi jilatan pada cuping telinga Naruto.

Itachi membalik tubuh Naruto hingga posisi Naruto menungging. Memperlihatkan lubang mengkerut merah yang lecet.

Itachi kembali menegeluarkan sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah handuk putih kecil yang halus. Membasahinya dengan air kemudian memerasnya.

Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Sementara tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuhkan permukaan halus handuk dengan lubang mengkerut lecet milik Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan setiap kali permukaan handuk itu bersentuhan dengan lubangnya.

Itachi menciumi sepanjang punggung Naruto. Mendengar ringisan Naruto bagai nyanyian. Tangan kirinya menangkap ujung nipple Naruto menarik dan memelintir nya sesekali. Menghasilkan efek ransangan yang membuat kejantanan Naruto mengeras.

"Sa-sakit Itachi"

Itachi tidak peduli dengan ucapan kesakitan Naruto. Tangannya terus membersihkan bagian luar lubang mengkerut itu.

Itachi menarik wajah Naruto kesamping dan segera menciumnya.

Handuk putih dijatuhkan kedalam bathup. Dua Jari Itachi memasuki lubang Naruto sekaligus.

"Nhhn" Naruto meringis diantara ciumannya. Rasa sakit ketika jari Itachi bergerak mengorek sperma keluar.

Itachi melirik sudut mata Naruto yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia menyudahi ciumannya dan menjilat cairan bening itu perlahan dan menggoda.

Itachi mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang ketat Naruto. Membalik tubuh telanjang itu hingga berbaring di bathup menghadap dirinya.

Pemandangan menggoda ketika dad Naruto naik turun tidak teratur dengan bibir yang membuka menutup.

Tidak sabar. Itachi mencium kembali mangsa nya. Mengerilya disetiap inci tubuh Naruto. Menekan puting keras dan gemas. Memainkan kejantanan naik turun dengan sebelah tangannya.

Erangan Naruto keluar membuat Itachi semakin ingin 'memakan' Naruto.

Itachi menarik tubuh Naruto keluar dari bathup dan menaruhnya diatas permukaan lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan masih tergenang air dari shower.

"I-Itachi" panggil Naruto.

Itachi menatap Naruto sejenak.

"Kau mangsa ku" gumam Itachi pada telinga Naruto.

'_hanya mangsa?'_ batin Naruto tidak suka.

Tubuh kekar Itachi menghimpit tubuh mungil Naruto. Mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto tinggi-tinggi.

"Nghh...Ahk!" Naruto menjerit ketika lubang ketat nya lagi-lagi terbuka paksa dengan masuknya kejantanan Itachi.

"A-Aku ingin pu-pulang ahn..Ahk" ucap Narutp diantara desahan nikmatnya.

"Pulang? Kamu sudah pulang Naruto. Akulah rumahmu" Ucap Itachi yang tengah bersiap bergerak didalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nghh he-hentikan..aku sakit Itachi~" lirih Naruto. Ia menangis menahan sakit lubangnya.

Itachi mulai bergerak pelan. Tidak peduli lagi ucapan Naruto.

Perlahan gerakan Itachi semakin cepat. Tangan Naruto yang terbogol bergerak mencapai kepala Itachi. Menarik surai hitam itu mendekat dan menciumnya.

**DEG**

Itachi berhenti bergerak merasakan rasa aneh mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Baru kai ini Naruto menciumnya tanpa paksaan.

"Hentikan Itachi.. Aku sakit" lirih Naruto lagi. Matanya menatap sayu memohon.

Senyum tipis Itachi mengembang kemudian berubah menjadi seringai.

"Maaf Naruto aku bukan orang yang berbelas kasih"

Satu kaliamat barusan memulai kembali tindakan Itachi. Kali ini Itachi langsung menusuk kedalam lubang Naruto keras membuat blonde menjerit. Permainan intim ini didominasi dengan gerakan Itachi yang brutal.

.

.

Gaara berlari tanpa arah. Menatap pucat sekeliling. Makhluk tadi bukan manusia. Dia monster. Monster!

"Lari lah"

Suara pemuda itu bergema ditengah malam .

Menghantarkan ketakutan pada pendengarnya.

Gaara benar-benar dirundung ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Ia maish bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan monster itu.

"Ketemu"

Sosok pemuda bersurai orange itu muncul secara misterius dihadapan Gaara. Membuat Gaara menjerit kaget tidak sadar dan kehilangan sikap cool.

**BRUK**

Gaara terhempas mengenai tanah ketika tubuh pemuda ramping nan cantik itu menubruk dirinya. Surai jingga pemuda itu tertiup lembut angin malam menghiasi wajah cantik yang tengah menyeringai.

"Sabaku Gaara." Gumam Kyuubi rendah.

Gaara menatap iris merah Kyuubi. Kyuubi mencengkram kedua tangan Gaara diatas kepala.

"Mau apa kau monster?" tanya Gaara berani.

"Mau ku~~ hanya dirimu sayang" ucap Kyuubi manis namun seringainya mengerikan.

"Apa?!" pekik Gaara tidak suka. Kyuubi menyatukan tangan Gaara dalam satu cengkraman.

**Elus.**

Mata Gaara melotot tidak percaya ketika tangan ramping pemuda cantik itu menyentuh privasinya yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

"Hahaha lihat wajah pucat mu itu" tawa pemuda itu eledak ketika ia melihat reaksi Gaara atas sikapnya.

"Brengsek. Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku" Gaara mengeram kesal. Menendang kedepan berusaha mengenai sang monster. Namun tendangan itu justru berhasil ditangkap malahan Kyuubi kini menggerakan kaki yang ia tangkap kesamping. Melebarkan kedua kaki jenjang Gaara.

"Hey Manusia manis.. seperti menyenangkan bermain dengan mu sebelum kubunuh" bisik mematikan Kyuubi.

"Menyingkir" ucap Gaara dingin.

"Tidak" bantah Kyuubi kesal. Manusia yang satu ini berani dan juga keras kepala rupanya.

Kyuubi kembali mengelus privasi Gaara dan mendapat deathglare dari uke idaman semua seme itu.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Huaaaa otak faren ero.. otak faren ero XO

Arigatou atas sambutan hangat kalian terhadap karya ku ^^ aku snagat berterima kasih

Ini fict pelampiasan ku atas stress ku yang menumpuk .. ok no flame ^^

Thanks to:

**LadySaphireBlue, uchiha lyly, uzumaki azuza, astia aoi, blablabla, AAind88, leehyunseok99, ryanfujoshiSN, Nayu, Vipris, Nia Yuuki, KyuubiNaru, miszshanty05, sora san-san, Schein Mond, tsamadzah.**

TANYA JAWAB SINGKAT:

Q: disini Naruto uke feminim?  
A: eh? Hahaha kalau diliat-liat kaya iya .. maaf jika tidak suka Naru lemah ^^ gomen *membungkuk

Q: update asap!  
A: OAO asap? XD iya ini udah upate asap kok

Q: tumbenan Faren bikin ItaNaru biasanya SasuNaru  
A: hehehe gak tau kenapa aku jadi pengen ItaNaru *garuk-garuk kepala* bosen aja baca SasuNaru terus ^^

Q: holla author salam kenal  
A: oh holla juga ^^ salam kenal KyuubiNaru

Q: lemon kurang hot *O*  
A: wkwkwk aku sebenernya mau bikin yang explicit tapi nanti digetok para anti Yaoi jadi gak jadi XD begini aja ya lemon nya :3

Q: kenapa ItaKyuu tiba-tiba muncul? Dan tau dari mana Ita mengenai Naru?  
A: oh itu sebenarnya mereka hanya berkeliling dan tidak sengaja bertemu Naruto. Sebenarnya ItaKyuu adalah ciptaan yang memiliki kelebihan mengubah tubuh serta mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh yang lain (bocoran ini xD)

Q: Kyuu nanti sama siapa dong?  
A: sama Gaara dong :3 *senyum mesum* #plak

Q: Alur terlalu cepat xO  
A: hahaha sengaja mau kubuat Cuma beberapa chap jadi kupercepat.. soalnya ngejer fict yang lain juga ^^

Q: Keluarin sasu dong  
A: waduh a-ano masalah itu gimana ya ^^'a  
aku gak bisa T^T kalau ada sasu nanti ribet,,bisa-bisa Naru direbut dari Tachi oh no! *lebay mode

Ok thanks atas dukungannya dan maaf jika kurang berkenan ^^

Anti Yaoi dilarang review titik!

Fujodanshi review please~~ XD *plak


	3. Chapter 3

PREY

Pairing: ItaNaru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Farenheit July

Rate: M (udah pasti gak usah ditanya)

Genre: Romance,Supranatural,sedikit gore,YAOI

Warning: asal tau saja character disini sudah dipastikan OOC, sedikit gore, BL,Yaoi, dan saya sudah tulis ini Yaoi jadi bagi yang benci Yaoi atau tidak suka cerita ini DILARANG FLAME ATAU REVIEW kalau masih tetap mem-flame jangan salahkan saya jika saya memanggil anda BAKA!

Saya tidak suka jika ada seorang anti Yaoi yang menjelek-jelekan Yaoi! Aku suka Yaoi,problem?

Hahaha sorry kalau bahasa ku terlalu kasar :D

==== Happy reading Minna-san ====

Sumarry: Pembunuhan aneh dan sadis menambah rumor aneh di Konoha Gakuen 3. Naruto bocah yatim piatu yang dijadikan sebagai mangsa oleh mahkluk aneh bermata oniks.

.

.

.

**~Grin~**

Gaara menatap sengit makhluk diatas tubuhnya yang terus mencoba menggoda. Rasa takut berganti rasa kesal dan malu. Sesama lelaki membelai privasi milik yang lain rasa nya itu tidak pantas—tapi pengecualian untuk Naruto.

"Kau! Berani juga!" Kyuubi mendengus mendapati pandangan mematikan Gaara. Tak sebesit pun ketakutan Gaara muncul.

**~Grep~**

Seringai tajam terlihat dari wajah Kyuubi. Kuku-kuku tangannya yang panjang menusuk kedalam leher Gaara. Menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam.

Gaara tidak menjerit. Ia terus menatap sengit sekalipun Kyuubi terus memperdalam lukanya.

"Heh,Menarik."

Merah pekat darah mengalir perlahan. Seringai Kyuubi melebar. Kyuubi bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri berapa lama manusia dibawahnya ini akan tetap diam. Ia memperdalam kembali cengkramannya. Dan mulai bertanya berapa lama lagi dia bertahan.

Satu menit kah? Dua menit? Atau... beberapa detik lagi ia akan menjerit.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Suara nyaring teriakan terdengar.

"Haah..Jangan kau pikir aku kalah _stupid fox bastard_"

Gaara bangkit perlahan sembari menutup luka pada lehernya yang terus mengalirkan darah. Langkah tertatih namun perlahan menjauhi monster yang terus mengerang memegang juniornya yang sehabis dipukul telak oleh kaki Gaara.

Tindakan yang cukup tepat diwaktu cukup gawat.

.

.

Nafas yang terengah karena kelelahan serta darah yang belum berhenti mengalir membuat Gaara berhenti melangkah dan memilih bersandar sejenak dipohon. Gaara melirik sekitar. Sepertinya jarak dia dan monster _orange_ itu cukup jauh. Tangan kiri nya merogoh kantung celana. Mencari ponselnya. Setelahnya ia mendapat ponsel dan melihat berapa lama waktu terbuang bermain dengan monster. 20 menit. Waktu yang relatif lama tapi terasa bagai beberapa detik ketika kita harus mengulur waktu dengan kematian.

["Trrrrt...Trrrt..."]

Gaara menunggu dengan kesal. Disaat seperti ini kepala pelayan keluarga nya justru lama mengangkat telponnya.

["Ah..Gaara-sama anda kemana saja? Tuan mencari anda"]

"Berisik. Lekas bawa jemputan ku kemari"

["anda tidak apa-apa kan Gaara-sama? Suara anda terengah-engah"]

"sudah kubilang bawa jemputan ku kemari. Taman selatan konoha"

Gaara segera mematikan ponselnya. Menarik nafas sedikit lega. Setidaknya beberapa bantuan akan segera tiba. Kepala pelayan pasti akan datang kurang dari 10 menit. Ya,semoga.

**~Deg~**

Perasaan aneh menyelimuti Gaara. Perasaan takutnya mulai kembali. Luka dilehernya terasa panas.

"Berhentilah bersembunyi manusia"

Sosok pria tinggi berambut jingga yang baru saja Gaara tendang juniornya kini muncul tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Hidung mancung sang monster bersentuhan dengan hidung Gaara. Seringai nya pun terlihat jelas.

Gaara terkejut. Ia reflek mendorong tubuh Kyuubi menjauh.

**~Greb~**

"Jangan meremehkan diriku bocah,kau pikir dorongan mu ini akan memindahkan ku eh?" tanya Kyuubi sombong. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan Gaara.

Gaara mengertak gigi kesal. Apa ia selemah ini? Pantas jika selama ini Naruto bahkan tidak memandangnya sebagai laki-laki yang pantas untuk melindungi. Jadi ia benar-benar lemah?

Sekali lagi dengan sisa tenaga nya ia mengarahkan tendangannya pada samping perut Kyuubi.

**~Buk~**

Tepat mengenai sasaran namun Kyuubi justru menyeringai lebar. Tendangan Gaara tidak berasa. Seperti angin lalu yang mengenai kulit.

**~Bruk~**

"cukup dengan kebrutalan mu manis"

Kyuubi menjatuhkan Gaara ketanah. Menempatkan kedua tangan Gaara diatas kepala dengan satu tangannya sebagai kuncian.

Bibir merah Kyuubi menyentuh kening,hidung,kelopak mata,dan berakhir pada bibir Gaara. Terkejut. Gaara meronta.

"_How dare you kiss me,Idiot fox!" _Gaara menjerit keras.

"Heh! Kau juga berani nya memanggil ku idiot!" Kyuubi membalas berteriak. Ia mencubit pipi Gaara keras.

"Ittai"

**~Cup~**

Kyuubi mencium leher Gaara yang terluka.

"Aaaah,berhenti kau idiot baka bastard. Perih!"

"Kau cerewet" Kyuubi mendengus ternyata manusia ini tidak seperti dugaannya terkadang terkesan dingin tapi sekarang justru bersikap seperti anak kecil.

Kyuubi kembali mencium luka Gaara. Menjilati setiap darah yang keluar. Perlahan luka pun tidak mengalirkan darah dan mulai menutup.

"Wajahmu memerah,apa kau tergoda eh?" Kyuubi hanya mengalihkan pandangan sekilas dan mendapati wajah Gaara yang merona dengan nafas yang terengah mirip seperti orang yang akan dibakar nafsu.

"Jangan bermimpi rubah" balas Gaara dingin.

"Sikapmu itu tidak ada manisnya sama sekali"

"Aku tidak peduli"

**~Cup~ **

Kyuubi menelusupkan tangannya dibalik seragam yang Gaara kenakan. Mengelus pelan perut datar Gaara. Sementara bibirnya terus membungkam bibir Gaara.

'_Ototnya lumayan terbentuk'_ Kyuubi menyeringai kembali mengetahui mangsanya tidak selemah yang ia pikir.

Gaara menatap tidak senang ketika tangan Kyuubi sampai pada tempat yang tidak ia ingin kan untuk disentuh oleh monster satu ini.

Pelan dan perlahan jari Kyuubi mengelus puting kiri Gaara.

Dalam ciumannya Kyuubi menanti reaksi dari mangsanya. Dan tidak terduga wajah Gaara memerah sepertinya Gaara menikmati permainan jari Kyuubi.

"Phuaaah berhenti. Kau mengotori tubuhku rubah" teriak Gaara kesal.

"Apanya yang mengotori ha? Kau bahkan terlihat menikmati ini"

"He—Hei enghh"

Kyuubi menyeringai. Ia baru saja memelintir puting Gaara pelan dan Gaara sudah mendesah.

"Ternyata kau mesum juga"

"A—Aku tidak mesum"

"Ck"

"Apa yang kau sentuh rubah?!"

"Apa yang apa? Tentu saja milik mu kan"

"Jangan sentuh!"

"kenapa kau berteriak terus hah?!"

"Karna rubah idiot sepertimu seenaknya menyentuh tubuhku,kau tahu itu!"

"Rubah idiot? Wajah mu manis tapi sifat mu mengerikan"

"Kau pikir sifat mana yang lebih mengerikan? Aku atau kau?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dengan mudah membunuh orang. Mencabik dan menikmati setiap jeritan mereka. Kau. Monster!"

Satu kata terakhir dari Gaara membuat Kyuubi marah. Ia mengertak gigi nya kuat.

"Lantas kenapa kalau aku monster ha?!" Kyuubi menarik keras celana Gaara. Melorotkannya hingga dibawah lutut. Gaara membelalak.

Ia menyeringai kejam.

"Kau takut?"

Kyuubi lantas merobek dalaman Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Gaara panik.

"Akan kutunjukan ketakutan yang sesungguhnya"

Kyuubi melepaskan cengkramannya. Lantas ia menarik kedua kaki Gaara dan menekuk nya hingga kedua kaki Gaara tepat disamping wajah Gaara sendiri.

"Ittai" Gaara mengeluh.

"Akh!"

"Hentikan!Hentikan!" Gaara meronta bahkan mencoba menggapai tangan Kyuubi yang tengah bermain di lubang anal nya.

"Baru dua jari kau sudah terlihat payah"

Gaara menggigit bibirnya. Sungguh ini perih.

"Akh."

"_just three"_ Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Neji!" Gaara meneriaki nama kepala pelayan nya saat Kyuubi mulai menggerakan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk.

"Siapa yang kau panggil!" bentak Kyuubi kesal,seharus nya Gaara memanggil nama nya bukan yang lain.

"Ck,aku lupa memberitahu nama ku. Aku Kyuubi"

**~Cup~**

Kyuubi menggerakan jarinya terus keluar masuk secara kasar. Luka gores didalam lubang anal Gaara mengalirkan darah segar. Melihat darah yang mengalir membuat Kyuubi merasa senang. Ia semakin brutal dengan memasukan satu jari lagi. Menggerakannya kesegala arah membuat Gaara yang tengah dibungkam dengan ciuman hanya menangis tanpa perlawanan.

Ciuman berakhir. Gaara menutup mata nya. Tangannya menggapai tanah mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai sebagai penyalur sakit. Sekalipun yang mampu digapai hanya debu dan tanah kotor.

"Ini belum seberapa. Kutunjukan yang lebih sakit"

Gaara hanya menggeleng. Kaki nya yang ditekuk serasa beku. Aliran darahnya seolah berhenti. Kyuubi mengeluarkan jari-jari. Menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Kyuubi menyeringai ia akhirnya menggagahi pemuda manis keras kepala dibawahnya. Dorongan tanpa pemberitahuan dan tanpa belas kasih. Merobek dinding mengkerut milik Gaara. Menambah derasnya darah yang mengalir.

.

.

"Ne—Neji cepat da—Aaaah" Gaara terus berdoa agar kepala pelayan nya segera sampai. Ini sudah dari 10 menit Gaara harus melayani monster rubah jingga. Monster ini tidak ampun menusukkan pada titik terdalamnya. Membuat dirinya terguncang kesana-kemari terdorong oleh tenaga Kyuubi.

"Sudah kubilang...Jangan..panggil yang lain enghhh" Kyuubi menikmati setiap ketat otot yang menyelimuti miliknya. Panas namun nyaman.

"Hentikan! Kumohon..Hentikan" Gaara mencengkram atau tepatnya mencakar permukaan tanah. Ia sudah diambang batas nya. Rasa sakitnya bercampur dengan nikmat yang tidak seharusnya.

"A—Aku akan datang" Gaara menggelinjang tidak nyaman. Kyuubi menyeringai ia semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Kau tidak boleh datang sebelum diriku" ucap Kyuubi sadis padahal cairan Gaara sudah akan datang.

"ta—nghh Aaaah"

Tanpa bisa ditolak ketika Kyuubi mengenai titik terdalam Gaara saat itu pula Gaara mengeluarkan hasrat nya dan mengotori baju Kyuubi yang memang sudah kotor bercampur darah bodyguard Gaara.

"He,Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh datang terlebih dahulu. " Kyuubi semakin menggila. Tubuh Gaara tersentak. Hanya dengan mengandalkan cengkraman pada tanah Gaara berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Kyuubi.

"Hentikan.. Neji ce—cepat datang"

**~Greb~**

Dengan wajah murka Kyuubi membekap mulut Gaara menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"sudah kubilang tidak ada nama orang lain dalam permainan ini!" bentak Kyuubi ditengah permainannya.

Gaara menggapai tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Mulut yang tertutup membuatnya sulit bernapas pasalnya sejak permainan ini dimulai Gaara lebih dominan menggunakan mulutnya untuk bernafas.

"Ck"

Kyuubi bergumam kesal. Ia merasakan sepertinya ia pun akan datang. Ia semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam permainannya.

Kyuubi melepaskan bekapan dimulut Gaara. Dengan rakus Gaara kembali mengambil udara.

"Nggh Aaaaah"

**~Prak~**

"Aaaaaaakh!"

Bersamaan dengan orgasme yang Kyuubi keluarkan didalam rectum Gaara. Ia pun mematahkan pergelangan tangan kanan Gaara. Setidaknya ini akan membuat Gaara tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini selama nya.

Tangan kanan Gaara terkulai lemas karena patah. Gaara sudah habis airmata. Menangis percuma. Yang tertinggal hanya rasa lelah. Perlahan iris hijau pun tertutup.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang akan kutunjukan ketakutan yang sebenarnya"

Kyuubi menyeringai. Menarik kejantanannya keluar tidak peduli jika cairannya ikut merembes keluar ketika ia menarik diri keluar. Memakai pakaiannya kembali dan langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan angin malam.

.

.

"Gaara-sama!"

Teriakan memenuhi taman selatan Konoha. Mencari sosok tuan muda dari bangsawan Sabaku. Beberapa tim bodyguard khusus telah terbagi untuk mencari sejak 15 menit lalu namun tidak juga ditemukan. Yang mereka temukan hanya bodyguard Gaara yang telah tercabik dan berlumur darah.

Neji Hyuuga. Kepala pelayan keluarga Sabaku. Yang sudah dekat dengan Gaara sejak Gaara berumur 10 tahun merasa khawatir dengan keadaan tuan mudanya. Sekalipun ia dan Gaara hanya terpaut 4 tahun namun ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya menjaga Gaara secara baik.

Neji pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang bagian bawah nya diikat berlarian menelusuri seisi taman.

'_Dimana anda Gaara-sama' _batin Neji khawatir.

Neji bergerak lagi menelusuri. Dan ia tiba ditempat dimana sebuah pohon lumayan besar dan tertutup sedikit semak.

Wajah nya memucat ketika ia menemukan sang tuan muda dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan pingsan dibawah pohon.

Dengan segera Neji berlari mendekati tuannya. Tubuh Gaara kotor dengan sperma dan darah. Anus nya pun mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan. Neji melepaskan jas miliknya. Menutupi bagian bawah tuannya yang mengalir kan cairan aneh.

Neji mengeram. Tuannya. Kenapa tuannya seperti ini?

Neji segera berlari menuju mobil yang ia bawa.

"Segera hubungi nona Tsunade" Neji memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga sabaku. Ia segera menyalakan mobil dan memacunya menuju kediaman Sabaku.

"Sial!" rutuk Neji kesal. Sepertinya ia terlambat.

.

.

**~Sementara itu di Apartemen Itachi~**

Itachi dengan hati-hati memakai kan piyama pada tubuh Naruto. Sepertinya setelah acara 'mandi' mereka Naruto langsung jatuh 'tidur'.

Setelah terpasang dengan benar. Itachi beranjak pergi tapi sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri mencium kening Naruto.

**~Blam~**

.

.

"Nghh" Naruto mengeliat. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti sesaat karena rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

'_Masih sakit ternyata'_ batin Naruto lelah. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Baru beberapa langkah ia terhenti. Ia baru sadar sejak kapan ia memakai piyama?

"Itachi-san"

Senyum tipis Naruto saat ia memegang piyama yang ia kenakan.

Kembali melangkah keluar ruangan karena ia mencium bau yang cukup harum. Maklum ia belum makan sejak ia dibawa oleh Itachi ketempat ini.

Perlahan mengandalkan indra penciumannya akhirnya Naruto sampai pada ruangan dimana Itachi tengah menghidangkan berbagai makanan mewah. Itachi kali ini mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang dengan jeans hitam. Rambutnya terikat rapih dan tersampir dipundak.

"Kamu sudah bangun Naruto. Ayo duduk"

Itachi menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. Dengan patuh Naruto duduk dan memandang semua masakan dihadapannya.

"Ini Itachi-san yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto ragu. Monster seperti Itachi bisa memasak ternyata Itachi tidak sekedar tampan.

"Hn"

Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Makanlah"

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika Itachi menyuruhnya makan. Tapi ia ragu jangan-jangan daging yang dipakai adalah daging manusia yang diburu nya. Belum-belum Naruto nyaris muntah membayangkannya.

"Ini daging sapi"

Itachi berucap tenang sambil kembali memakan masakannya.

"Dan kubeli di Supermarket"

Dengan hati lega Naruto mulai mengikuti Itachi makan. Satu suap. Dan wajah Naruto berubah berseri.

"Enak" ucap nya polos dengan wajah yang bahagia. Itachi tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan makannya.

Acara makan berlangsung sepi.

"Aku selesai"

"Ha? Tapi..." Naruto tidak yakin jika Itachi sudah selesai dengan makannya,namun saat Naruto melihat piring Itachi yang sudah bersih tak bersisa ia hanya bisa mengedipkan mata berulang kali. Mengagumi kecepatan makan Itachi.

Itachi beranjak dari duduknya mengambil piring kotor dan membersihkannya sendiri.

"Jika kamu mencari ku aku ada diruang baca disebelah ruang ini" jelas Itachi saat ia sudah selesai membersihkan piring kotornya.

"Ah.._ha'i_" jawab Naruto canggung. Ia melirik kearah Itachi yang melangkah keluar dari ruang makan.

**~Blam~**

"Haaaaa.." Naruto menghela nafas lega, setidak nya Itachi tidak melakukan hal-hal berbau mesum lagi untuk saat ini.

Kembali Naruto menikmati hidangan mewah ala Itachi dengan tenang. Setelahnya ia membersihkan piring-piring itu.

.

.

Itachi terlihat serius membaca buku yang cukup tebal. Hoby yang ia lakukan semenjak ia tinggal didunia manusia.

**~Prang~**

Suara pecahan piring mengagetkan Itachi. Pikirannya was-was. Ia berharap Naruto tidak terluka.

Bergegas keluar ruang baca dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Itachi panik. Disudut ruangan terlihat Naruto tengah bergetar ketakutan. Itachi segera memeluk Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi khawatir. Tangan Naruto bergetar menunjuk kearah sudut ruangan yang lain. Terlihat seekor rubah jingga berlumur darah.

Itachi menatap datar pada rubah yang tengah menunjukan moncong besarnya seolah menakuti Naruto.

**~Pletak~**

"Ittai!"

Sebuah buku tebal yang entah dari mana Itachi dapat terlempar indah kearah kepala sang rubah. Perlahan rubah berubah menjadi sosok manusia.

"Kau tidak perlu memukul ku Itachi" sahut Kyuubi kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk buku.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir dua kali sebelum menakuti Naruto" ucap Itachi dingin.

"Ck,aku hanya ingin membawa kan ini"

Kyuubi melemparkan dokumen.

"Surat adopsi Naruto yang kau perintahkan"

"A—Adopsi?" wajah Naruto mulai bingung.

"Yah hanya itu.. aku pergi. Jaa ne"

Dengan kata-kata barusan sosok Kyuubi menghilang.

.

.

Naruto menatap Itachi yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Pikiran Naruto masih bercampur aduk. Apa maksud adopsi dirinya. Apa ia sudah tidak tinggal dipanti?

**~Greb~**

Lengan kekar Itachi merangkul Tubuh Naruto mendekat. Mendekap erat sang _blonde_.

"Itachi-san. Apa aku akan tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto ragu. Itachi menempelkan dahinya dipuncak kepala Naruto.

"Hn"

"Apa kau akan melindungiku?"

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku besok kesekolah?"

"Tidak"

"Eh kenapa?"

"Karena besok pun kamu tetap mangsa ku" Ucap Itachi dingin. Bibirnya menjelajahi leher Naruto. Kemudian membalik Naruto dan mencuri cium bibir ranum sang _blonde_.

"I—Itachi-san" sepertinya tubuh Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan setiap sentuhan dari Itachi. Itachi mencium dalam kembali Naruto. Tangan nya mulai menjelajah memasuki piyama Naruto. Mengelus puting Naruto pelan.

"Ngh"

.

.

**~Kediaman Sabaku~**

Neji dengan segera membawa Gaara menuju kamar sang tuan muda. Membaringkan perlahan kemudian menyelimuti sejenak.

Kepala pelayan Sabaku ini bergerak cepat meraih obat-obatan seadanya dan mengambil handuk.

Ini salahnya karna datang terlambat lima menit dari yang biasanya. Karena nya teman kecil nya kini menderita.

"Apa nona Tsunade sudah datang?" tanya Neji buru-buru sambil membawa peralatn yang baru ia ambil.

"Be—belum Neji-san" jawab pelayan yang ditanya Neji.

"Hm,baiklah kalau beliau datang lekas bawa ia kekamar Gaara-sama"

"ah,Baik Neji-san"

Neji bergegas kekamar Gaara.

**~Grek~**

Neji menaruh peralatn yang ia bawa perlahan dengan hati-hati. Mengambil handuk dan membasahi dengan air hangat yang sebelum nya telah disediakan oleh pelayan yang lain.

Membersihkan wajah temannya yang terlihat kotor dan kesakitan. Dengan telaten Neji membersihkan seluruh tubuh Gaara dan melepaskan pakaian Gaara yang telah kotor.

Neji sempat terkejut ketika melihat leher Gaara terdapat bekas luka dan terlebih pergelangan tangan Gaara yang terkulai. Ia tidak berani menyentuhnya takut membangunkan sang tuan muda.

"Neji"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang mengenakan jas dokter memasuki kamar Gaara bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek.

"Nona Tsunade"

"Ada apa dengan Gaara-sama?"

Tsunade lantas mengambil alih tempat Neji memeriksa detak nadi dan keadaan Gaara. Neji terdiam menunggu hasil dari Tsunade.

"Parah. Pergelangan tangannya patah dan beberapa luka gores lain serta—" Tsunade tidak melanjutkan. Neji mengangguk mengerti. Ini pasti mengenai cairan kemerahan yang ia sudah yakin itu sperma.

"kalau begitu biar aku dan Suzune yang mengurus ini"

"Aku mengerti"

Neji membungkuk kemudian menutup pintu membiarkan kedua dokter itu merawat tuan muda nya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana nona Tsunade?" tanya Neji tidak sabar.

"Aku sudah mengobati luka luar ditubuhnya dan sudah meng gyps tangan kanannya. Tapi mengenai—yah kau tahu kurasa lebih kau yang memberi obat luar ini pada Gaara-sama" Tsunade lantas memberi botol kecil pada Neji.

"Pasti kan Gaara-sama tidak terkejut. Kalau bisa lakukan saat ia tertidur. Karena aku yakin saat ini ia pasti sedang trauma. Kau mengerti Neji?"

"Aku mengerti nona Tsunade" jawab Neji sopan.

"Hahaha Kau jadi terlalu serius setelah menggantikan ayah mu untuk menjaga Gaara" Tsunade merangkul Neji—bermaksud menggoda.

"Aku tidak seserius itu" jawab Neji datar sopan.

"Nona Tsunade sudah lah" Shizune menatap kesal Tsunade yang tetap saja suka menggoda Neji sejak dulu.

"Nah ayo kita pindah. Biarkan Gaara-sama tertidur dan beristirahat lagi pula aku lapar" Tsunade tetap merangkul Neji .

"Aku telah menyiapkan hidangan untuk anda. Maaf membangunkan dini hari seperti ini" Neji membungkuk hormat.

"Hei hei Neji sudah lah"

Neji mengantar Shizune dan Tsunade menuju ruang makan.

Kedua dokter itu makan dengan tenang. Mereka seperti nya tidak peduli sekalipun makan di dini hari mungkin bisa membuat gemuk.

"Neji berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Tsunade yang tengah meminum tehnya.

"21" jawab Neji singkat.

"Wah itu artinya kau dan Gaara bersama sudah 7 tahun. Apa kamu tidak ada hati dengan Gaara?" tanya Tsunade jahil. Shizune tersedak dan menendang kaki Tsunade pelan.

Neji terdiam. "entahlah"

Jawaban ambigu seorang Neji membuat kedua dokter tersedak bersama.

.

.

**~Kyuubi Apartemen~**

Kyuubi tertidur diatas atap apartemen nya dan terus memandang bulan. Sekalipun sebentar lagi cahaya bulan akan ditelan cahaya matahari. Bibir nya menyeringai kembali mengingat beberapa waktu lalu ia menghabiskan dengan manusia yang menarik.

Namun sudut bibir nya kembali cemberut ketika ia mengingat visi Gaara mengenai seseorang yang bernama Neji. Karena ia memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang yang ada didekatnya membuat nya bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Gaara saat melakukan 'itu'.

Gaara berulang kali menyebut 'Neji' dan itu sangat mengganggu.

Ia memejamkan mata kembali membayangkan wajah pemuda berambut merah bermata hijau dan bertubuh mungil. Bibir nya kembali tersenyum.

"My Prey"

=====================.=============.===============

TBC

=====================.=============.===============

Hahahaha gomeeeen gak ada tanya jawab XD biar kan misteri terkuak oleh waktu *caelah

Oh iya ini chapter 3 edit. Sebelum nya ada bagian behind the scene tapi menurut blablabla itu kurang menarik XD jadi kurombak ulang  
dan masalah request update cepat seperti nya tidak bisa tercapai. Aku sibuk dengan kerjaan XO jadi kalau sempet dan senggang baru ngetik. Ini pun gak kerja karna sakit demam *plak malah curcol

Dan sorry minna-san kalau makin pendek word nya XD Aku baru sembuh dari sakit jadi belum bisa banyak mikir (sebenarnya gak sakit juga jarang mikir sih). Chap ini Khusus untuk KyuuGaa \\(^o^)/ banzai xD

Thanks untuk :

_**devilojoshi, Kutoka Mekuto, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, 989seohye, Akira Naru-desu, UzumakiKagari, ringo revenge, Sivanya anggarada, LadySaphireBlue, Namikaze Yuto, fujo fujo fujo, miszshanty05, yuki amano, RANadAU, sheren, AAind88.**_

salam kenal juga untuk 'Sivanya Anggarada' ^^)7/

ok review please XD


End file.
